


The Replacement Music Teacher

by TaoShaman



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Age Difference, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoShaman/pseuds/TaoShaman
Summary: The reader is a music teacher moved from another country for reasons. She is replacing the previous one that is gone, but is essentially a private teacher seeing as how there is only one group of students to teach.
Relationships: Benedict Uno | Father/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. The First Lesson

(Y/N) looked down at the address in her hand before looking back up at the mansion in standing before her. “This must be the place. No surprise that they’re the only kids around that want to learn an instrument.” She walked up to the door and lightly knocked. “I hope they heard me.” The door opened revealing five stoic faces that responded in unison. “Hello, you must be the music teacher.” “Yes, and you must be the Delightful Children that I was told about. Nice to meet you, I am Miss (Y/N).” “Please follow us, Miss (Y/N).” 

(Y/N) followed the five to a large room with a grand organ. “What a beautiful instrument. This is what you would like to play?” They paused and responded, “Yes, Father would like for us to learn.” She glanced over to them and sighed, “You’re apparently the only children around with parents that would.” She walked over to the great instrument and gently stroked the keys turning to them, “What have you learned so far from the classes the school used to have?” “We know the basics, but nothing more than that since those other...children were always disrupting the teacher so we couldn’t learn very much.” (Y/N) noted the anger in their previously monotone voices. “Yes, I heard that the classes were going...poorly causing them to be shut down due to lack of interest and the teacher disappearing for some reason or another. Such a shame really. Music could have helped a lot of them.” (Y/N) said sadly before perking up. “Well, at least you still are continuing your lessons. Let us being by showing me what you know.” She stepped aside motioning for them to begin. 

“Very well done.” (Y/N) lightly smiled after hearing the five play. “I see you five must have been practicing.” “Thank you, Miss (Y/N).” responded the Delightful Children obviously proud of the compliment. She reached into her bag pulling out a book of sheet music flipping through it. “Since you already know the basics, let us start learning a new song. How about this one?” She set the book down on the organ. “Bach’s Toccata in D minor, let’s start.” 

“You did quite wonderful today.” The five stood up and (Y/N) handed them the songbook. “Remember to practice and we will pick up where we left off in a few days.” “Thank you, Father would like to see you before you leave.” They turned and she followed them to a large room with a chair turned away towards a large window centered above a small set of stairs. “Father, we have finished our lesson for the day. This is our teacher, Miss (Y/N).”

The chair turned around to reveal a man shrouded in shadows with glowing yellow eyes and a pipe clenched between his teeth. (Y/N) felt her breath catch in her throat. ‘ _ This feeling coming from him. There aren’t supposed to be many people outside my country like this. I never thought I’d encounter someone here with that sort of power. Can I be here?’ _ Father raised his eyebrow at her and stepped down the stairs to her. “So, you’re the new music teacher they sent over after what happened to the old one.” (Y/N) glanced up at him nervously responding, “Yes, that’s me. Did something happen to the previous teacher?” “Well...that’s not important right now.” He answered with a slight anger in his voice while looking to the side before turning to the Delightful Children. “LEAVE us, so that I can talk with Miss (Y/N).” ‘ _ Oh no, now I’m alone with him. Just ignore your instincts (Y/N) and you should be fine.’  _ The five retreated from the room. “So, Miss (Y/N), how did they do?” She tried to look him in the eye before quickly glancing away. “Th-they did very well. Excellent, really.” He stepped closer to her. “Good, that means they’ve been doing what I asked.” She looked up at him, his eyes level with her forehead. “So, you will be here in a few days for their next lesson?” “Y-yes. They just need to continue practicing in the meantime. Mr?” “Father. I will see you then.” She lightly bowed responding. “I will s-see you then.” before lightly rushing away. Father looked after her scurrying form. “She is...interesting.”

(Y/N) rushed down the sidewalk before hiding behind the wall. ‘ _ There aren’t supposed to be alphas in this country. Or at least they’re supposed to be incredibly rare.’ _

She looked down unaware of the five pairs of eyes watching her. 


	2. The Second Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) shows up for the Delightful Children's second lesson, but they're preoccupied with something else. Father is there though. And there's cake.

(Y/N) walked up to the mansion she had been in just a few days before while nervously playing with the ribbon around her neck. ‘ _ I can do this. I can do this. He’s probably not actually one. He just has a similar aura to him. Or does that make it worse? He can’t be one. What is going on with me?’  _ She shook her head in frustration as she approached the door before turning suddenly at a loud crash. She looked down the land at the commotion before knocking on the door.

Father opened the door turning to look in annoyance. ‘ _ Ohhh _ _ , it’s him. He’s obviously upset. What do I do? No, it’s not your job to handle this. You’re not his. He’s fine.’  _ She looked up at him. “H-hello, Father. I’m here f-for the Delightful Children’s lesson.” He glanced down at her. “They’re not HERE yet. You can come in and wait for them.” (Y/N) followed him inside feeling the slight flaming radiating off of him. ‘ _ Okay, fire powers too. So, he’s even more powerful than I figured. I can handle this. There must be someone above him, right?’  _ He walked into the kitchen and went back to baking as she followed behind. She glanced at the ingredients making note of nuts, marshmallows and cocoa. “S-so, you like to bake?” She asked focusing on the countertop. He turned to her raising an eyebrow at her nervousness. “Yes, it’s a bit of a family trait.” He responded while mixing the batter and walking closer to her. “It’s rocky road. Try some.” She turned to him in surprise as he held the spatula to her mouth. Her face flushed as she glanced up at him. He looked into her eyes moving closer. “TRY SOME.” ‘ _ Oh no, he’s ordering me to isn’t he. It seems like he is.’  _ Her face flushed brighter as she took a taste. “ Ehehehe , it’s very good. Y-you have a real talent with baking.” He leaned closer to her face. “Thank you.” He turned away from her blushing face to add the batter to the pan. “S-so, when should the Delightful Children be here for their lesson?” He held the pan focusing flames on the baking cake batter. “They shouldn’t be too much longer. They SHOULD have been back by now.” (Y/N)’s eyes widened in amazement at the freshly baked cake. “Th-That’s quite impressive. “He flipped the cake onto a plate and moved towards her. “It’s also a bit of a family trait.” Father loomed over her onto the counter picking up ingredients and frosting. She leaned back. “S-so, you really like baking.” He began to frost the cake. “Yes, it’s a hobby of mine. It also helps with the fire powers too.” She looked towards him in confusion. “I’m basically a human furnace. You burn through a lot.” He glanced over at her before waving her over. She walked over to him before he held a spoon up to her. “Try this. I want your opinion on the frosting.” She took a taste from the spoon held up to her. “It tastes like marshmallows.” “Good, so it did turn out how I planned.” He stared over at her before leaning close to her face. Her face flushed a bright pink. “You have some frosting right there.” As he wiped it from the side of her face with his hand. “Th-thank you.” He licked it from his hand before going back to place the nuts and marshmallows on the cake. ‘ _ Oh gods, he’s doing this on purpose. Does he know that I’m an?” _

__ A loud noise suddenly came from the other room before the Delightful Children came in looking miserable. “Those obnoxious Kids Next Door! Oh, Miss (Y/N), you’re here. We apologize for our tardiness.” (Y/N) turned towards them, surprised. “Oh, it is fine. You seem to have been quite busy.” Father glared at them, “LOOK at you! GO get cleaned UP so you can have your lesson!” The five rushed away to avoid his wrath. She looked over at him. “A-are they okay? I-is that what that noise was outside?” He waved nonchalantly focusing on finishing the cake. “They’re fine. Those KIDS NEXT DOOR are the ones that aren’t going to BE!” She looked back at him tilting her head in confusion. “K-kids next door?” He stood up staring at her. “You haven’t heard of them? They’re a group of SCHEMING DELINQUENTS that keep trying to overthrow adults!” She looked down while toying with the ribbon around her neck. “I-I don’t think they have anything like that where I’m from.” He glanced at her neck. “I guess they weren’t able to INFLITRATE every country. Where are you from exactly?” She continued to toy with the ribbon around her neck while trying not to look at him. “O-oh, it’s a small country. M-most people haven’t heard of it. People don’t l-leave  it m-much.” He raised his eyebrow at her debating whether to push the matter. The Delightful Children hurried back into the kitchen. “We are ready for our lesson, Miss (Y/N).” The six of them went into the other room to begin as Father watched them. “She really is interesting. And... adorable even.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how often I'll be updating this. I kind of just immediately got an idea and didn't want to wait. I hope this is making sense. This includes one of my theories. I figure that fire burns things so food is probably a thing. It explains why Father, his dad and his grandmother? great grandmother? all have the food associations. Maybe. In my head it does. He eats a lot of ice cream in the movie and it seemed weird to me so I needed an explanation other than being sad. Also rocky road cake is a real thing, I looked it up. It looks good.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written fanfic very much so I'm pretty open to comments. I have an idea of where I'm going to take this. I'm posting this mostly to test whether or not anyone would want to read this. I've only seen one other fanfic for this type of pairing so I wanted to add to that. I recommend it. It's good. I hope people like this. I might change the title since I'm not a fan of what I'm calling it right now. I'm also using this to do something with a bunch of theories I have that I want to use. So this will probably go in some weird directions, but that's probably already obvious.


End file.
